


Saving Me

by Johnlock_TheWhipHand



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlock_TheWhipHand/pseuds/Johnlock_TheWhipHand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU During the Battle with Valient Arthur is wounded, while Merlin is tending to Arthur he reveals his true feelings and is shocked that they are the same. Destiny did say they were meant to be together ; Merlin/Arthur Mpreg later and rated M for a reason</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Valient's Luck

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Thank you for reading this story, I will NOT tolerate flaming so don’t even bother posting it.  
> WARNINGS:  
> Male/Male Don’t like don’t read  
> Rated M for a reason  
> And finally I don’t own Merlin sadly

Chapter 1  
Valient’s Luck  
“Arthur you can’t do this! Please I beg you, don’t fight him you are going to your death.” Merlin begged desperately as he followed Arthur around his chambers.   
“Some days I wonder if you know who I am Merlin. I am not some cowardly, unskilled farm boy. I am the crown prince of Camelot and I have been trained to fight for as long as I can remember. I will dispatch this coward Valient and that is the end of it.” Arthur said in a tone of finality as he sheathed his sword.  
“But Arthur his shield-” Merlin began before he was cut off.  
“Don’t! You have already humiliated me enough with that story I will not hear any more of it! Merlin you are dismissed, I don’t want to see again” Arthur exclaimed.  
“Yes, sire.” Merlin choked out before quickly fleeing the room as the tears in his eyes spilled over.   
He ran all the way to the stables before stopping to breathe, his tears slowing to a stop. “Doesn’t the prat know that I love him.” He muttered brokenly as he swiped at his tears. “Of course he doesn’t, you’ve never told him.” He concluded to himself.   
Before his pity fest could continue Merlin heard the sound of the trumpets announcing that the battle was soon to begin. Merlin swiped once more at his face and quickly made his way to the arena. He found a place to hide and watch the battle in case Arthur needed help and waited.   
Much to his dismay moments later both Arthur and Valient entered the arena before Uther gave the command to begin.  
…  
APOV  
I watched Merlin flee from my room tears in his eyes and felt my own tears escape my eyes. I was in love with the idiot, and I knew he was right about the shield but without proof I couldn’t change the fact that I was about to walk into the arena and die.   
I couldn’t bear looking at him knowing that I would never get to hold him, or kiss him, or even to have him return my feelings which he never would, so really dying was better than living with the agony that comes with unrequited and forbidden love.   
I slowly finished putting on my armor and ran into Morgana on my way to the arena. “I’m sorry Morgana I didn’t see you there.”  
“I noticed.” She stated dryly before pulling me into a fierce hug. “I’ll see you at the feast tonight she stated bravely as her voice cracked giving away her real feelings.   
“Of course you will.” I replied as I pulled away from her. “I must go they will be waiting for me.”   
She nodded and stepped out of the way. I left without a backwards glance, hoping against selfish hope that I would run into Merlin so I could get the chance to tell him how I really felt about him before I died. But alas that would have to be my journals job, lord knows I had written about it enough for even an idiot like Merlin to realize what it meant.   
Before I could think anymore on it I had arrived at the arena. I glanced across the field and saw Valient standing there with that smug, arrogant smile on his face.   
The trumpets sounded announcing the start of the battle and I watched the crowd filter in. I sent up a silent prayer to whoever might be listening and stepped out into the arena. I stared at Valient and tightened the grip on my sword when my father shouted for the match to begin.   
…  
MPOV  
I watched as Valient took the first swing at Arthur which he parried easily and followed with his own devastating blow. The fight continued and I waited for the moment when I could awaken the snakes.   
I watched as Arthur fell to the ground after Valient knocked back his head with his shield and I felt my heart stop as he went for the kill. Arthur rolled quickly away from the danger and frantically stood with sword in hand.  
Not long after Valient knocked away Arthur’s sword and slammed him against the wall. My heart clenched and when Valient backed away I brought the snakes to life. Valient stumbled back in shock trying to get rid of the snakes and Arthur moved while the crowd gasped and cried out in shock.   
Valient shouted in anger and swung at Arthur, his blade seemed to clip Arthur’s side and stomach but Arthur grabbed the sword that Morgana threw to him and quickly dispatched the snakes and Valient before throwing his sword away.   
The crowd went wild and Arthur looked at Uther and Uther actually smiled at his son, bringing a smile to Arthur’s face. Arthur smiled up at the crowd before he turned back in my direction and I stepped out from behind my screen and smiled at him.   
Arthur smiled and walked towards me. My heart felt like it would burst with happiness, he was alive. He was almost to me when his face contorted with pain and he fell to his knees.  
“Arthur!” I cried out as I saw the blood running from his side. I ran to him and helped him lie down.   
Uther and the guards rushed to Arthur’s side. “My lord he needs Gaius Valient hit his mark.” I explained as I pressed my kerchief against his side to slow the bleeding.   
Uther nodded and the guards grabbed the stretcher for Valient’s body and placed Arthur on it and in mere moments we were heading to the castle.   
…  
Gaius quickly set to work and sent everyone but myself out so he had more room to work. Uther agreed reluctantly but found a spot out in the corridor to sit through his agonizing vigil.  
I stayed with Gaius and helped him treat Arthur’s wounds with an internal battle raging inside of me as I fought to control my emotions.   
Gaius soon had the bleeding stopped, the wound bandaged and Arthur’s color slowly returned. I sobbed with relief finally losing the battle with my emotions. Gaius was the only other person in the world besides me that knew I was in love with Arthur. He put his hand on my shoulder, as I sank into a nearby chair and just cried.   
“I will give you a moment alone before I go get Uther.” Gaius said gently and he walked up the stairs into his storage space and began to rifle around.   
I looked up and put my shaking hand over Arthur’s cooler one and stood slowly. “Arthur you stupid prat I told you this would happen!” I scolded softly as I brushed a stray hair from his face. “I am so sorry I couldn’t help you more. I would give anything for it to be me in the position. I would die for you in a heartbeat Arthur. I…I….I love you! Please do not make me leave; I will die if I have to live without you!” I pleaded ridiculously with his unconscious form.   
“I love you Arthur.” I whispered into his ear before slowly lowering my face to his in a kiss.   
My heart stopped again when I felt Arthur kiss me back. I jolted back in surprise and saw him looking at me. “You were awake!” I exclaimed in disbelief.  
“Only long enough for the last part Merlin.” He replied.   
“I’m sorry my lord, I should never have done such a thing. Please forgive me.” I begged with my head bowed in shame.   
“Why are you apologizing Merlin. I am just glad to know that I am not the only one with such feelings.” He stated bluntly.   
“You…What….I mean…What?” I stuttered my brain shorting out.  
“I love you Merlin you idiot. I have for a while. I didn’t think you felt the same way so I kept it to myself.” He explained quietly.   
I couldn’t stop myself from crashing our lips together in the most breathtaking kiss I had ever experienced. Arthur traced his tongue along my bottom lip, and I let him into my mouth as he deepened the kiss our bodies reacting instantaneously, as we both moaned into the other’s mouths.   
“I see you are awake young prince.” Gaius stated startling the both of us. Arthur winced as his body jerked in response to the surprise. “I apologize for shocking you. I tried calling your names but got no response. If it is alright with the both of you I will retrieve your father from the end of the corridor where he is waiting.”  
“But…Gaius....we…..I….” Arthur stuttered as his own brain suffered a malfunction.  
“Relax my dear boy I have been waiting for this day since the moment I first saw you two in the courtyard together as you taught Merlin how to “knee walk” I believe you called it.” Gaius explained.  
Arthur blushed and nodded his consent. Gaius left and shut the door behind him.   
Arthur turned and smiled up at me. “We will most definitely be continuing this later.”   
“I couldn’t agree more my lord.” I agreed teasingly, as our lips meet again in a short but breathtaking kiss before pulling apart and putting on our respective masks before the king walked in.


	2. The Ugly Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the episode with the magic plague and the Afanc where Merlin spills the beans about him having magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to all of the reviewers! I’m so happy with the positive response this story has gotten. As always I won’t post the next chapter until I get at least two reviews so make sure you review if you like it. Flamers are NOT tolerated!  
> Warnings: Male/Male don’t like don’t read and I don’t own Merlin because if I did this story would be what really happens in the show.  
> P.S. ARTHUR FINDS OUT ABOUT MERLIN’S SECRET SO IF YOU DON’T LIKE IT DON’T READ

Chapter 2  
The Ugly Truth  
MPOV  
I woke up slowly from the best dream I had ever experienced in my life. Arthur had me pinned to the door and was attacking my neck. Gods it was the hottest thing I had ever experienced and it only got hotter when he threw me on the bed before ravishing me completely and thoroughly.   
I woke up groggy and completely and painfully aroused with Arthur’s arm holding me securely in place. Apparently we ended up here after the feast…I thought as the night before slowly came back Bloody hell it wasn’t a dream….well not the first part at least, I know we didn’t actually have sex.., a smile broke out on my face as I took in my surroundings. The way Arthur was spooning me made it very obvious that we both had similar problems. I turned slowly in his arms so I was facing him.   
He was so peaceful when he slept; I always loved how sexy he looked when he first woke up his hair in disarray and that goofy smirk on his face. Eventually I decided that I had suffered alone long enough and it was time for Arthur to wake up.  
I kissed his lips gently without gaining a response so I changed my tactics and slid my hand down his chest, over his stomach and rubbed his erection. He groaned this time but still didn’t wake up. “Arthur wake up. I can’t stand suffering alone, wake up.” I said firmly as I increased my pressure on his solid member.   
Arthur groaned even louder and his eyes slowly opened and he looked up at me with that glossy half asleep look in his eye. “Good morning my prince.” I purred as I rubbed him again.   
“Gods Merlin!” He moaned his eyes finally clearing. “What happened to following Gaius’s orders?” he asked.  
“I think it’s safe if you just lie down and enjoy it. Or if you prefer I can draw up an ice cold bath for you to deal with this issue.”   
“Gods no I definitely prefer this Merlin!” He exclaimed.   
“I thought you might.” I crooned before kissing him. The kiss quickly heated up and Arthur’s tongue was soon dancing with my own as my hand freed him from his trousers before taking him into my hand. Arthur’s moan was muffled by my mouth but the sound of it made my own problem worse.   
As I pumped Arthur further into the abyss, I felt his own hand brush the bulge in my own pants making me lose my rhythm. I broke our kiss when he found his way in my pants and freed me before running his thumb over my weeping slit making me want to cry with pleasure.   
We began to move again, and soon the pace increased to a frantic level. I felt his hand tighten around me and groaned into his mouth as I returned the favor. I felt Arthur’s muscles tighten and picked up the pace as my own release came closer.   
I increased my pressure and speed and I knew I had done the right thing when Arthur’s eyes rolled back into his head. I teased his slit with my thumb and twisted my wrist and that was all it took. Arthur came hard, His muscles shuddering with the force of his release. His hand tightened around me, triggering my own release. I fell limp next to Arthur and tried to catch my breath.   
“That was…” I began breathlessly  
“Amazing” Arthur concluded with his signature cocky smirk plastered on his face. I rolled over and put my head on his shoulder.  
“I couldn’t agree more.” I murmured as I placed a kiss to his chest. “I love you.”   
“I love you too Merlin.” He sighed as he wrapped his arm around me.   
“How is your side? Did I hurt you?” I asked worriedly.  
“I’m fine Merlin it’s sore but that’s to be expected. I’ve had worse.”  
“Right, that’s why my kerchief is sitting in Gaius’s quarter’s saturated with your blood.” I scoffed as I rolled away and got out of the bed. I fixed my pants and shirt before I pulled on my boots.  
“Where are you going?” Arthur called after me as I went to the door.   
“I have to get your breakfast sire, I have too much to do today I can’t possibly put off starting them any longer.” I replied sharply before opening the door and heading to the kitchens.  
…  
APOV  
“Bloody hell!!” I exclaimed as I got out of my bed slowly. I fixed my clothes as I walked over to the window and stared out at the servants that hurried to do their masters bidding. You’ve done it now you prat. I don’t understand what the big deal is, so I got hurt what could I possibly have said that caused that reaction. Will he even talk to me if I try to talk to him? I can’t believe I’ve already messed things up between us….Yes I can; I’m the world’s greatest prat.  
I turned away from my reflection in the window with disgust. I sat down in a nearby chair and waited for Merlin to return. I didn’t have to wait long until my door opened revealing Merlin and the single plate of food he carried.   
“Your breakfast my lord.” He stated stiffly as he set my plate in front of me and turned away.  
“Wait Merlin, come back here.” I commanded. Merlin turned around but he didn’t come any closer, so I stood up, walked over to him and shut the door. “I’m sorry Merlin. I didn’t mean to upset you. I won’t lie to you, I don’t understand why you are so upset, I got hurt it happens.” I explained.  
“It happens!” He spat saying the last word as if it were a vile evil. “No Arthur, fires happen, but watching the person you love more than yourself crumple to the ground in pain as blood runs down their side, and knowing that they don’t know the truth, and that they might never know it just does not happen!” He shouted violently. Tears rolled freely down his face, and my heart broke. “I thought I was losing you and that I would never get the chance to be happy with the man that I love, and you shrug it off as if it was a pesky mosquito or fly. What am I supposed to think?”  
“Merlin, I love you. Please believe me, I never want to cause you pain and I am sorry that I was too much of an ass to realize what I put you through.” I pleaded as I cupped his face in my hands, brushing the tears away with my thumbs. I rested my head against his and looked into his eyes. “I love you Merlin, don’t ever doubt that no matter how much of a prat I am.”  
Merlin snickered through his tears, “I can’t believe you just called yourself a prat.” He scoffed.  
“If the shoe fits then I have to own up to it. Am I forgiven?”  
“Of course you are.” He murmured; wrapping his arms around my neck.   
“I’m glad.” I said sincerely; kissing his irresistible lips.   
We started to make out, our hands moving freely across the other’s body until a knock on my door caused us to jump apart. “Enter!” I called. The door opened to reveal a flustered Gaius.  
“Sire forgive me, but something has happened I require Merlin’s assistance and your father demands your presence in the throne room.”  
“Alright, I will be there in a moment. What’s going on Gaius?”  
“Your father requested that he be the one to tell you.” Gaius explained.  
This can’t be good. I thought to myself. I pulled Merlin into a quick kiss, “Go, quickly I will see you later.” I said in dismissal.  
Merlin flashed his contagious smile at me before he walked out of my room and off into the unknown with Gaius.   
…  
MPOV  
“Gaius what’s going on?” I asked while we were walking towards his quarters.   
“A plague has come to Camelot.”  
“A plague! Are we in danger?”  
“It’s a magic plague and everyone is in danger. We need to find the source if we are to have any chance of stopping it.” Gaius said solemnly.  
I walked into his room and saw two bodies on tables. “Gods this is awful.” I murmured. I studied the bodies and noticed something. “Gaius…you have a peasant and a courtier here, they have nothing in common, how could they both be effected by this.”  
“What are the things that they do have in common?” Gaius asked leadingly.  
“Well they wouldn’t share the same air…they don’t eat the same food…but they share water!”   
“Exactly, now we have to figure out what is affecting the water, follow me.”   
…  
3hours later  
As he was explaining the possible causes for the poisoned water, Gwen ran in, tears running freely down her face “Gaius, you have to help me. My father he’s sick, please Gaius you have to help me, he’s all I have!” she cried out desperately.  
“I’m sorry Gwen I have no cure, I can’t help him, I am truly sorry.”   
Gwen sobbed before running out. “We have to help her.”  
“We can’t help them without causing problems.”  
“This is a problem!” I shouted defiantly.  
“Using magic will only hurt them.” Gaius sighed dejectedly. “You can’t help them.” He concluded as he walked out the door.   
…  
I handed Gaius the water sample we collected from the pump and he placed a flower in it, “Now we wait.”  
“Wait for what?” I asked   
“For something to happen.”  
I rolled my eyes when he turned away, but before I could say anything the door opened and Arthur walked in surrounded by men. “I’m sorry Gaius but I have to search every room in the city.”  
“What exactly are you looking for?” Gaius asked  
“Things of magic, or writings containing it.” Arthur replied as he glanced through a stack of books. “What are all of these books and papers?”  
“My life’s work dedicated to the understanding of science. You are welcome to read it if you wish.”  
Arthur shook his head declining the offer before turning to my room. “What’s this room here?”  
“That’s my room.” I replied.  
Arthur smirked before walking into my room. “What did you do with that magic book I gave you?” Gaius whispered to me.  
I remembered that it was on the floor where I had put it the night before. DAMN! I shouted at myself internally. I froze when I heard Arthur call for me. “Merlin come here I found something.”  
I walked into my room calmly and turned to see Arthur looking at my storage hut. “It’s called a cupboard to put things in.” he teased and I let out a relieved laugh.   
I quickly covered the book with magic as Arthur continued he search. I followed him out when he was done. “How long before you can come up with a cure?”   
“That depends on how many interruptions I get.” Gaius replied sharply.  
“Right, sorry for bothering you. We’re done here.” Arthur concluded before he and his men went off to the next victim.  
…  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
When Gaius was finally asleep, I pulled out the magic book he had given me and set to work on the cure for Gwen’s father.   
When I finished it, I slowly opened the door and watched Gaius to see if I had woke him up. He was still sleeping so I snuck past him and out the door.   
I felt bad for the guard I took out with the door, but my guilt disappeared when I reached Gwen’s house and saw her passed out next to her father.   
I walked in and froze as Gwen stirred. I held my breath until she fell back to sleep. I slowly set the poultice under his pillow and backed away. I murmured the spell and watched it take effect before I snuck back out of the house and made my way back to the castle.   
I fell asleep with a smile of my face and it had nothing to do with Arthur….for once.   
…  
This is entirely my fault! It’s my fault that she is going to be put to death I am such an idiot! I screamed internally as I paced anxiously in my room, after receiving the news of Gwen’s arrest. Gaius had already scolded me on the responsibilities of being a warlock as if I hadn’t felt bad enough already.   
I couldn’t stay in my room any longer so I went down to the dungeon to check on Gwen.  
As I arrived Lady Morgana hurried past me sobbing, and my heart sank lower. I walked over to her cell and she jumped up to meet me. I could see the tear tracks on her face and my guilt overwhelmed me. “Gwen I am so sorry.”  
“It’s not your fault Merlin. There’s no sense crying about it.” She scoffed as she fought back her own tears. “Can you do something for me, I mean you don’t have to if you don’t want to but it would be great if you could.”  
“Anything Gwen.”   
“Remember me.” She said simply her voice breaking.  
“Of course.” I replied “I am going to get you out of here, trust me. I won’t let you die.” I concluded before running back up the stairs knowing what had to be done.   
I knew the council was meeting in the throne room so I ran with all of my might to get there before it ended. I ran past the guards and threw open the doors. “I did it. I am the one who used magic not Gwen.”   
Gaius stood quickly, “Merlin have you gone mad. My lord he doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”  
“Yes! I do!” I shouted   
“Very well then, arrest him.” Uther commanded and I felt the guards grab my arms and saw the panicked look on Arthur’s face.  
“No! No, you can’t do this. Merlin isn’t a sorcerer, there’s no way.” Arthur cried coming toward me slightly before turning back to his father.  
“You heard him yourself why would he fabricate such a story.” Uther retorted.  
Arthur glanced quickly between Gaius and me before explaining, “As Gaius said, Merlin has a grave mental disease.”   
“Oh really and what is this disease?”  
“He’s in love.” Arthur blurted and Gaius sat down as I blanched. “He’s in love with Gwen.”  
“No! I am not!” I denied.  
“It’s alright Merlin, you can tell the truth.” Arthur said putting his arm around me. “Merlin truly is a wonder but the wonder is how he is such an idiot. I saw you with her yesterday I know you’re in love with her. Because there is NO way you could be a sorcerer.” He said glaring at me.  
“Very well, let him go. Don’t waste my time again.” Uther commanded. I glared at Arthur before leaving quickly. I heard Arthur behind me, but I kept walking.   
Of course he caught up with me anyways, and when he did he grabbed my arm, pulled me to his room and slammed the door. “What the bloody hell was that! Why on earth would lie about something like that do you have a death wish!” He shouted.  
“It wasn’t a lie.” I shouted back.   
“Of course it was you’re not a sorcerer.”   
I saw red, “Why don’t you believe me, do I have to prove to you what I am just to get you to trust what I say?”  
“Yes I would like you to prove it to me Merlin. Show me your mighty powers.” Arthur teased.   
My eyes flashed and he flew onto the bed. I focused all of my energy on levitating the rest of the furniture before standing at the end of the bed. “Do you believe me now Arthur? Is this enough proof?” I growled.  
Arthur just lay there stunned into silence. “I don’t want to hurt you Arthur, I’m not evil, and I couldn’t just let Gwen’s father die knowing that I could save him.” I explained.  
Gaius burst into the room then and I dropped the furniture in surprise without breaking anything (I know it was a miracle). “Merlin what have you done!” He gasped in shock.  
“What I should have done a long time ago.” I snarled. “Gwen is no witch she is just a serving girl, if you want to kill someone for using magic Arthur you’ll have to kill me.” I stated in finality staring Arthur straight in the eye.  
“I would never kill you.” He murmured as he stood.  
I stood my ground as he came face to face with me. “What are you going to do?” I asked defiantly   
“Well for starters I am going to kiss you, and then we are going to find a way to save Gwen.”   
“Sounds like a plan.” I purred as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He lowered his lips to mine and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he pulled me closer.   
Gaius cleared his throat and we broke apart but continued to hold each other. “Arthur are you truly at ease with Merlin’s abilities? I don’t want you to change your mind and hurt him later.” Gaius stated sternly, staring right into Arthur’s eyes.   
“Gaius I don’t agree with my father’s view of magic. I don’t think it is the magic that is evil I think it is the person that uses magic that is evil. Besides I know Merlin is a good person, I don’t think he would ever hurt someone, and I love him.” Arthur replied brushing the back of his hand across my check and looking into my eyes.   
“And I love you.” I replied sweetly; kissing him again.   
“Well I am glad that matter is resolved, but we still have to figure out what is poisoning the water.”   
“I’ll go with you to investigate the well. I don’t want to let you go down there alone.”  
“Then let’s go time is running out.”  
We were on our way out when a courtier rushed over to Arthur. “My lord, your father has sent me to tell you that the execution is going to be moved up.” He said breathlessly.  
“When will it take place?” Arthur asked with and urgent tone.  
“Tonight at sundown my lord.”   
“Thank you, tell my father I understand.”   
“Yes my lord”   
As the boy ran off Arthur turned to Gaius and I “Let’s go, there really is no time to lose.”  
…  
IN THE TUNNELS  
APOV  
Merlin leaned over the edge of the well and filled a jar for a sample. I tapped my foot nervously. My nerves lessened a little when Merlin stood straight and walked back over to Gaius and I. Gaius put the jar away and we turned to leave when a monster jumped out of the water with a gruesome roar. I pulled Merlin behind me and drew my sword, but the monster was gone.   
We quickly exited the tunnels and returned to Gaius’s quarters. “What in the bloody hell was that?” I shouted.   
Gaius flipped open a nearby book to a picture of a monster. “It’s an afanc. It is a magical creature created from a sculpted figure. It can only be created by powerful ancient sorcerer. It is made out of clay and water.”  
“We must tell my father.”  
“No Arthur we can’t he will only blame the creature on Gwen. We must destroy the monster first.”   
“But how do we do that?”  
“I don’t know yet Arthur we have to keep reading.”  
I sighed and sat down, pulling the book towards me to read. I didn’t notice when Merlin slipped out until almost half an hour later. “Where’s Merlin?” I asked Gaius who seemed just as confused.  
“I don’t know but he will be back, he is probably visiting Gwen.”  
“Right.” I replied and went back to my reading.  
…  
MPOV  
THE DRAGONS CAVE  
“Why can’t you just answer my question?!” I shouted after the dragon as he flew away.  
“I did” he replied before he laughed and disappeared.   
“Damn riddles. Use the elements? The other side of the coin? Gods this dragon is enough to drive me insane.” I muttered as I returned to the sun filled streets.   
I ran back to the castle and burst into Gaius’s quarters startling its occupants.   
“Where have you been?” Gaius asked but I ignored him and started rifling through his books. “What are you looking for?”   
“Something about elements.” I muttered.  
“Elements? Elements are the basic level of all science. There are four base elements. Why do you want to know about elements?” Gaius explained.  
“It will help us kill the monster.” I said   
“Fire and air.”  
“What?” Arthur and I asked at the same time.  
“Fire, air, earth, and water are the four basic elements. Fire and air are the opposite of earth and water and that is what the creature is made out of. So it is logical to think that only fire and air will be able to destroy it.”  
“Of course, we have to go back down there if we want to save the rest of the people and Gwen.” I concluded.   
Arthur nodded just as Morgana walked in, “So where are we going?” she asked cheerfully.  
“Merlin and I are going to the tunnels; you are going to stay here with Gaius where it’s safe.” Arthur growled.  
“I don’t think so not with Gwen’s life on the line. I’m going with you and there is no debating that.” She protested; crossing her arms and arching her eyebrow in defiance.   
Arthur sighed in defeat and picked up his sword “Well if you’re coming Morgana, let’s get moving.” So we all headed out back to the tunnels.  
…  
I stood next to Arthur as we searched for the monster. We reached the well only to find it empty. “Where is it?” Arthur growled.   
Our answer came in the form of Morgana’s scream. The monster was crouched in front of her and released a terrifying growl. Arthur pulled both of us behind him and swung his torch at the beast…and that’s when it disappeared.   
“Damn!” Arthur cursed “Where did he go?”   
We started to move again. We soon cornered the monster by the wall and Arthur took the lead. I backed up behind Morgana and shouted “Use the torch Arthur!” as he started to swing the torch at the monster I muttered the incantation and a gust of wind blew through the cave and the flames consumed the creature.   
Arthur sagged against the wall as the creature melted and Morgana and I joined him. “It’s over.” I sighed in relief and in the shadows of the cave I felt Arthur put his arm around me and I knew that everything would be all right.  
…  
APOV  
My father released Gwen after Gaius talked to him, he brought something with him but he wouldn’t let us see what it was, all I know is that my father seemed to be truly shaken and that was never a good sign.   
I sat down in front of my fire place and waited for Merlin.   
…  
MPOV  
“You have to be more careful Merlin; there are people out there that will want to hurt you.”  
“Who would do that Gaius, Arthur killed the monster not me and the only people that know my secret are you and Arthur. I’ll be fine.” I replied, shrugging off his concerns. “I have to go Arthur will be waiting for me.”  
“Alright, be careful Merlin.” He called after me.  
“Good night Gaius.” I called back.   
…  
APOV  
I didn’t bother to look up when I heard my door open I knew it was Merlin. I didn’t hear him come up behind me so I jumped a little when he put his hands on my shoulders. “Are you alright?” he asked as he moved to kneel in front of me.   
“Of course, I was just thinking.” I replied taking his hands in mine.  
“About what?”   
“How much I love you.” I stated, well it’s not a complete lie that was one of the things going through my head; it just wasn’t the only one.   
Merlin smiled up at me. “Well I love you too.” He replied.   
I stood and pulled him up with me, “Was that you that made the wind in the tunnel?” I asked as I put my arms around his waist.   
“Well it certainly wasn’t a natural breeze.” he teased.   
“I guess you have a point there.” I replied with a laugh, pulling him closer. I couldn’t help but get lost in his eyes. It was like staring into the depths of the ocean and they were just as blue and mysterious.   
“Arthur?” he whispered  
“Yes?” I answered, my hand moving slowly across his back.  
“Kiss Me.”  
I kissed him fiercely my hands moving up under his shirt. Merlin deepened the kiss and our tongues began a fierce battle for dominance. Merlin soon let me win, I turned us around, and I pushed Merlin on to the bed and followed quickly.   
I pushed myself up breaking our kiss. “Was that satisfactory?” I murmured placing little love bites on Merlin’s exposed neck.  
“Well if you have to ask…” Merlin teased.   
I smiled down at him, placing a kiss on those beautiful lips. “We should stop before things get really out of hand; I want my side to heal as fast as possible so we can completely lose control.” I sighed   
“What did Gaius say when he changed the bandage today.”   
“He said that it was healing faster than it should be, you wouldn’t have anything to do with that would you?”   
“You aren’t the only one that wants to lose control.” He retorted with a smile.  
“Ah Merlin, you’ll be the death of me I just know it.” I teased, kissing him again.  
“Well I would rather you stayed around for a while if it’s all the same to you.”   
“I plan to Merlin, I plan to.” I concluded, rolling off of him. “You’ll stay tonight won’t you?”  
“I’ll stay as long as you want me to.”   
“Stay forever.” I replied pulling him against my chest, kissing the back of his neck.  
“Of course.” Was his whispered reply. And soon we were fast asleep.  
…  
NPOV  
“Forever will be shorter than you think Merlin!” The witch hissed evilly, “I will destroy you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES! Finally done this is by far the longest chapter I have ever written! 4,569 words in just one chapter and 13 pages, I am crazy proud of this! Thanks again for reading my story.


	3. Love's Peril

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all that reviewed I am glad that you enjoyed it. This chapter is going to be my favorite I can’t believe no one has written a chapter about it before. The Poisoned Chalice is my favorite episode of the entire first season and it just fuels the slash shippers like me to write these things. Ok well that’s all I have to say about it so on with the story!  
> WARNINGS: Male/Male don’t like don’t read, 1st lemon in this chapter, and we don’t own Merlin

MPOV  
Arthur tightened his arms around me as he woke up and I smiled, who knew he was such a cuddler? It’s like sleeping with an overgrown teddy bear I mused before turning around to face him. “Good morning” I murmured, kissing his cheek.  
“Mhm, good morning.” He replied, his eyes opening. Arthur looked into my eyes and smiled. “I love you.” He sighed, kissing me slowly.  
“I love you” I replied breathlessly as Arthur slowly pinned me beneath his bigger form. I couldn’t keep the moan from escaping my lips as Arthur left his mark on my collarbone. I felt Arthur smile against my skin before slowly moving back up and kissing me fiercely.  
My hands threaded into hair, deepening the kiss. Arthur’s hands slid up under my shirt, his fingers brushing lightly over my overheated skin. I arched my body into his touch, Arthur responded by rolling his hips against mine causing us to break our kiss as we reacted to the new sensations violently.  
Our clothes disappeared in seconds and our mouths were soon locked together in an intense battle of dominance. Arthur won when he grabbed my wrists and pinned them firmly above my head, rolling his hips against mine for a second time. I broke the kiss for air and Arthur moved his lips to my neck.  
My eyes rolled back into my head when our hips meant again, “Arthur!” I gasped feeling myself getting closer.  
“What do you want?” he asked huskily as he looked into my eyes.  
“Touch me.” I gasped desperately. Arthur didn’t hesitate as he took me into his hand and began to move. “Gods.” I groaned, my hips thrusting into him wantonly.  
In moments my body flooded with heat and I saw stars as my release overtook me. “Arthur!” I cried out in ecstasy.  
Arthur groaned kissing me before bringing himself to release and collapsing beside me. Our breathing slowly returned to normal, I grabbed my kerchief and cleaned us up. “Merlin.”  
“Yes?” I replied.  
“I love you.” He stated, running his hand through my hair.  
“I love you too Arthur, always.” I replied, looking into his eyes my nose brushing his, my hand on his bare chest.  
Arthur closed the distance between us and kissed me, I could feel his smile, and I smiled back before we deepened the kiss. We were well on our way to round two when the castle bell rang out, signaling the start of the day. “I suppose we have to get you dressed to meet King Bayard this afternoon, and I will have to get cleaning.” I sighed dejectedly.  
Arthur groaned in defeat. “Bayard, how horrific, I would much rather stay in bed with you all day then listen to his boring speeches.”  
“I don’t think your father would appreciate that.”  
“Which part the fact that I am in a relationship with my manservant or that I want to skip the dinner and its boring speeches to fool around with my boyfriend?” He asked sarcastically.  
“Take your pick.” I replied just as sarcastically. “Hold on….you called me your boyfriend.”  
“Of course I did, that’s what you are isn’t it?”  
“It is it’s just nice to hear it said that’s all.”  
“Well I will just have to say it more often won’t I?”  
“I guess so.” I replied sweetly, kissing him again.  
We reluctantly broke away and got out of the bed to start the day.  
….  
“Merlin grab the red jacket out of that trunk will you.” Arthur commanded gently.  
I grabbed the jacket in question, and quickly threw it on the table in disgust. “When’s the last time we cleaned this?”I asked covering my nose.  
“Before the feast last year.”  
“Did it end in a food fight?”  
“Don’t all feasts?”  
“I wouldn’t know, the airs and graces of court banquets are a mystery to me.”  
“Well they won’t be for much longer.”  
“I’m going to be at the banquet?” I asked excitedly.  
“Not exactly, you’ll be there to make sure I don’t run out of wine. If I have to suffer through those boring speeches there is no way you are going to get out of listening to them too.” He teased. “You’ll need to leave enough time to get ready yourself. You’ll need to make sure you’re dressed.”  
“I am dressed won’t these clothes do?” I asked  
“No.” He scoffed, “No you will be wearing the ceremonial robes of the servants of Camelot.” He stated as he brought the clothes up into view.  
“You cannot be serious.” I groaned and Arthur just smirked. Damn it all to hell he is! I shouted internally. This was going to be a long day.  
….  
I stood behind the court as Bayard and his court approached and scoffed at how arrogant he looked. Arthur glanced back at me and smiled. I smiled back at him before we both turned our attention to the approaching crowd.  
“Camelot welcomes you Lord Bayard of Mercier. The treaty we will sign today is the start of a new era of peace between our two great kingdoms.” Uther stated as the two leaders clasped hands. The people on both sides of the entrance hall applauded.  
The next thing I knew Arthur had sent me out to help the other servants move Bayard’s things in. I came across Gaius as I was lugging a particularly heavy sack. “How is it that I always get stuck with the donkey work?” I asked him.  
“You’re a servant Merlin it’s what you do.” He stated plainly with a smile in his voice.  
“My arms will be at least a foot longer when I am done with this.” I whined.  
“It’s character building, as it’s said in the old proverb ‘Hard work leads to……a harder soul.’”  
“Bollocks! There is no way that’s a proverb! You just made that up!” I scoffed.  
“I did not!” He denied fiercely, but before our conversation continued one of Bayard’s serving girls tripped and dropped the things she was carrying on the floor.  
“Oh I’m sorry.” She apologized  
“It’s alright; let me give you a hand.” I said, kneeling down and gathering her things.  
“Thank you. You’re Arthur’s servant aren’t you? That must be such an honor.” She gushed.  
“Oh yeah, well you know someone’s got to keep the place moving and the on time.”  
She laughed gaily as I handed her things back. “Thank you Merlin. It was nice meeting you.”  
“Oh yeah, no problem.” I replied as she made her way past.  
Gaius looked at me with one of those looks and I rolled my eyes before continuing on my way.  
….  
The speech’s had begun right on time and easily ran long. The kings then stood and met each other in the middle of the room and took turns signing the treaty. Gwen came to stand next to me and barley muffled her giggle. “Nice hat.” She stated.  
I rolled my eyes “Thanks.” I scoffed; Arthur looked back at me and smirked playfully. I shook my head in disbelief. When Arthur turned back around I ripped the ridiculous hat off of my head, smoothing down my hair with my free hand.  
Gwen snickered again and moved over to stand next to Gaius as the kings turned to each other and shook hands. Everyone stood and applauded as they should have. The kings made their way back to their seats for Bayard’s second speech. “The blood of our men stains the ground from the walls of Camelot to the gates of Mercier. And as we remember those who have died we must not allow others to join them. As a symbol of our good will I would like to present these ceremonial goblets to you Uther and your son Arthur.”  
As Bayard’s servant brought up the box with the goblets the woman I met early made her way over to me. “Merlin I must speak to you.” She whispered urgently.  
“What’s wrong?” I asked  
“Not here please.”  
We walked out of the hall and into the hallway. “What’s wrong?”  
“Bayard is no friend of Camelot he wants it for himself. He believes that if he kills Arthur the kingdom will fall.”  
“What has he done with the goblet?”  
“He put something in it.”  
“What?”  
“I can’t say he’ll kill me.”  
“Is it poison?” I asked harshly.  
She nodded gravely and I took off running.  
I ran into the banquet room shouting “Stop! It’s poisoned! Don’t drink it!” I grabbed the goblet away from Arthur’s hand just as he was about to drink it.  
“What?” Uther asked in disbelief.  
“Merlin what are you doing?” Arthur shouted.  
“Bayard laced Arthur’s goblet with poison.” I cried out staring straight at Bayard.  
“This is an outrage!” he shouted drawing his sword. Everyone with a weapon drew it even Morgana.  
“Put down your swords, you’re outnumbered.” Uther commanded.  
“I won’t let his insult go unchallenged!” Bayard barked.  
“Why do you think it’s poisoned?” Uther asked me.  
“I’ll handle this.” Arthur stated coming around the table to me. “Merlin you idiot, we’ve been at the slow gin again have we?” he asked loudly, but Uther wasn’t having any of it.  
“Unless you want me to string you up by your thumbs, you will tell me why you think it’s poisoned.”  
“He was seen doing it.”  
“By who.”  
“I can’t say.”  
“Pass me the goblet.” Uther commanded. He grabbed the goblet and stood before Bayard. “If you’re telling the truth, then you have nothing to fear.” He said coolly and Bayard motioned for the cup. “No, if it is poisoned I want the pleasure of killing you myself.” He sneered. He turned to look at me, “He’ll drink it.”  
“And if it’s not?” Bayard asked.  
“Then you will have my apologies and you can do what you want with him.” Uther said in finality.  
“But if it’s poisoned he’ll die!” Arthur exclaimed.  
“Then we will know he is telling the truth.” Uther replied without feeling.  
“Uther please he’s just a boy! He doesn’t know what he’s doing.” Gaius reasoned.  
“Then you should have schooled him better.”  
“Merlin apologize, this is a mistake. I’ll drink it.” Arthur pleaded desperately trying to grab the goblet from me.  
“No, no, no, no, no. It’s alright.” I said calmly staring at Bayard as I pushed Arthur back.  
I raised the glass to both kings before drinking the wine from the goblet. I felt nothing. “It’s fine.” I stated and everyone sighed with relief.  
“He’s all yours” Uther stated before taking his seat.  
Arthur turned away and I felt my throat close, I gasped and I brought my hand to my throat desperately trying to breath. Arthur whirled around, his face contorted in horror. I stared into his eyes. I tried to say his name but I couldn’t get the air. I felt the darkness closing in on me and tried to fight it. The last thing I saw before it finally overtook me was Arthur’s beautiful face.  
….  
APOV  
I heard Merlin gasp, and I turned to face him. His face was white and his hand was at his throat as he struggled to breathe. His eyes locked with my own and I felt my heart break. He had saved my life again and now he was going to die.  
Merlin tried to say something but nothing came out. Moments later Merlin’s eyes closed and his body crumpled to a heap on the floor, the goblet rolling from his hand. I rushed to his side as my father cried out, “It’s poisoned! Seize him!”  
I placed my hand on Merlin’s chest. “Merlin, love, please wake up. Merlin, don’t leave me, wake up.” I begged my whispered voice breaking as tears filled my eyes.  
Gaius and Gwen were next to me in seconds and Gaius touched Merlin’s forehead. “Merlin, can you hear me?” he asked. He looked over at me, “We need to get him back to my chambers. Bring the goblet we need to identify the poison.” He commanded.  
I stood and grabbed Merlin’s wrists before pulling him over my shoulder, and we were gone.  
….  
We reached Gaius’s chambers and I laid Merlin on Gaius’s bed when he told me to. “Is he going to be alright?” I asked.  
“I won’t know how to cure him until I can identify the poison. Pass me the goblet.” He called to Gwen as he put a wet cloth on Merlin’s forehead.  
He took the goblet and stood. “Ah, there’s something stuck on the inside.” I watched as he pulled it out. “It’s some sort of flower.” He mumbled to himself as he flipped open a book.  
I stood and joined him over at the table. He found the flower quickly in the book. “The petal comes from the Mortaeus flower. A person that’s poisoned by the flower can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same plant. It only grows in the caves deep in the forest of Baloch. The flower grows on the roots of the Mortaeus tree.” He explained.  
My eyes were drawn to a picture of a great beast. “That doesn’t look very friendly.” I stated pointing to its picture.  
“It’s a cockatrice it guards the forest. Its venom is extremely potent, one drop means certain death. Few who have gone in search of the flower ever return.”  
I moved over to a corner and thought for a moment. I glanced over at Merlin who was gasping for air and looked back at Gaius. “Sounds like fun.” I said moving for the door.  
“Arthur it’s too dangerous.”  
“If I don’t go what happens to Merlin?” I asked.  
“The Mortaeus induces a slow and painful death, he may hold out for three or four days but eventually he will die.”  
“And I can’t let that happen.”  
“But Arthur…”  
“I LOVE HIM GAIUS! I can’t let him die like this.” I shouted. The tears I had held back spilled over.  
“Love him…..” Gwen started confused.  
“Gwen I need you to fetch me some fresh water.” Gaius said handing her a bucket. She obeyed and ran off. “Arthur, I will guard the door and give you time to say good bye to Merlin”  
“Thank you Gaius” I replied brokenly, before going to Merlin’s side and taking Gwen’s empty chair.  
Gaius went out and shut the door and I took Merlin’s burning hand in my own. “Merlin I am going to get the antidote if it’s the last thing I do. I love you Merlin, so much.” I explained my voice breaking. I lowered my face to his, our lips brushing. “Fight Merlin please don’t give in. I can’t live without you.” I placed one more kiss on his lips before standing and wiping the tears from my face. I looked once more on Merlin’s unconscious form and left the room to face my uncertain future.  
…..  
“What’s the point of having tasters if you are going to go off and get yourself killed anyway?” My father asked.  
“I won’t fail father, no matter what you may think. Let me take some men, we will recover the flower and save his life.”  
“No!”  
“Why not! Because his life’s worthless” I shouted defiantly.  
“No because it’s worth less than yours.” My father replied not even flinching at the harshness of his words. “You are my only son and heir to the throne, I can’t risk losing you for some serving boy.”  
“I can save him! I have to help him he saved my life.”  
“No! One day I will be dead and this kingdom will need a king. I won’t let you jeopardize this kingdom for some boy.”  
“But…”  
“Damn it Arthur that’s the end of it.” My father concluded and I turned quickly and fled so he wouldn’t see my tears.  
By the time I got back to my room my tears had spilled over. I knew my father was right but I couldn’t live without Merlin I had to save him, I couldn’t just let him die. A choked sob escaped my lips. “Merlin.” I sighed defeatedly.  
“Say what you like about the food but you can’t beat our feasts for entertainment.” Morgana teased startling me.  
“Morgana, I’m sorry I should have made sure you were all right.”  
“Don’t worry about me, you were a little busy. You love him don’t you?” she asked quietly.  
“Yes.” I whispered.  
“I could tell when I saw the look on your face when he drank the poison. It’s a good thing your father isn’t the sharpest knife in the drawer when it comes to reading people.”  
“A lot of good it will do to know that when he dies.” I scoffed my tears welling up again.  
“You’re not going for the antidote?”  
“How can I, it’s not just my life at stake here Camelot needs a king.”  
“And what kind of king would Camelot want? One that does what his father tells him to or one that would risk his life for a lowly servant and the man he loves.”  
I looked straight into her eyes and knew what I had to do. I grabbed my sword from the table and took off for the armory. I suited up quickly and mounted my horse. I galloped to the gate and forced the men that blocked me to move. I didn’t look back as I charged ahead into the night on my quest to save Merlin and myself.  
….  
GPOV  
Merlin’s fever raged, Gwen sat beside him trying to keep him cool but it all seemed for not. “Gaius?”  
“Yes Gwen.”  
“Arthur said that he loved Merlin. What did he mean?”  
“It’s not my place to say Gwen.” I replied.  
“They’re lovers aren’t they? I’ve seen the way they look at each other. How long have they been together Gaius?” She asked  
“Since the day Arthur was wounded by Valient.”  
“I can’t believe they have kept it hidden for so long. Do you think Uther knows?”  
“If he did, Merlin wouldn’t still be here, Uther would have thrown him in the dungeon to die instead of letting us continue helping him.”  
“Would he really do such a thing?” She gasped in shock.  
“I have seen him do worse for lesser crimes.” I replied solemnly.  
“Love’s a crime? That is a ridiculous idea!”  
“It’s not just about love Gwen, Arthur is the future king of Camelot and Merlin is just a servant and a male one at that. Uther would never stand for it. Now it would be better if we stopped talking about this before someone overhears us.” I whispered in explanation.  
Gwen nodded her head silently, taking Merlin’s burning hand into her own and waited for the night to be over.  
….  
MPOV  
The next morning Uther called on me and he was furious. “How dare Arthur disobey me! I explicitly forbade him not to go!” he raged.  
“I see it worked like a charm too.” I replied sarcastically, sitting down in my chair and finishing my diary entry.  
Uther turned on me, “You knew about this didn’t you?” he accused leaning on the table glaring at me, “Morgana don’t lie to me.”  
“Of course I did. You have to let him make his own mind up.” A concluded rationally.  
“He is just a boy.”  
“Have you looked at your son lately?” I replied sharply.  
“He should have listened to me; he could very well be going to his death.”  
I remained silent and soon Uther left me in peace.  
….  
APOV  
It would be the gods joy to throw cockatrice at me when I was so close to the antidote I needed to save Merlin. Not to mention the young maiden I was now protecting from the beast. Honestly why do these things always happen at the least opportune time. I ranted mentally as I rolled under the creature as it lunged for me. I swirled my sword in my hand waiting for the right moment. The creature turned to me with a roar and I let my sword fly. The sword imbedded itself in the creature’s chest and it fell dead.  
I walked over and retrieved my sword before turning to the young woman. “We will leave soon, but there is something I have to do first.” I said glancing at the cave.  
“What are you looking for in the caves?” she asked  
“A very rare flower.”  
“The mortaeus flower? I know where they are, I can show you.” She offered with a smile.  
Now we’re getting somewhere. I sighed mentally as we began our descent into the caves, torches held high.  
….  
I saw the ledge and looked up, there on the far side of the cliff face sat the flowers. I looked over the edge and saw the drop that awaited me if I wasn’t careful. I turned to the young woman slowly. “Stay back, it’s not safe out here.” She nodded slowly and I slowly crept toward the edge looking for the safest way across. I heard a crack and felt the rock shift beneath me, What’s going on. I thought frantically. And then I heard the woman shouting out what could only be a spell. “What are you doing!” I shouted. She didn’t reply as the rock gave completely so I jumped. I barely grabbed the ledge in time as I collided with the wall.  
“Who are you?” I shouted desperately trying to hang on to the ledge.  
She smirked at me, “The last face you will ever see.”  
I drew my sword to fend off one of the cave spiders. “Very good, but he won’t be the last. I’ll just let his friends finish you off because it’s not your destiny to die at my hand Arthur Pendragon.” She mocked before walking away the last source of light going with her.  
“WHO ARE YOU??!!” I shouted, my hands slipping.  
I couldn’t stop my mind from going to Merlin and how I would never get to see him again. I could feel my hands slip further and just when I thought it couldn’t get any worse an orb of blue light appeared from out of nowhere and floated above my head. Climb Arthur, follow the light! I heard Merlin shout from the orb.  
How is he doing magic? I scoffed internally as I slowly pulled myself up.  
After what felt like forever I stood on the ledge and looked up at the flowers, they were close. I sudden screech caught my attention and I looked down and saw a mass of spiders moving quickly toward me. I looked back up at the flowers, and moved toward them. No Arthur leave them! Merlin commanded.  
I ignored him and continued to climb towards the flowers. I reached out my hand and stretched toward the flowers. My fingers brushed the flower and I stretched further. I finally reached the flowers and plucked one of them. I quickly put the flower into the pouch on my hip, and began to climb towards the light.  
I looked over my shoulder and saw the spiders gaining on me. Move Arthur! Climb, move to the light! Merlin’s voice shouted.  
I looked up and saw the exit and climbed faster. I gripped the top of the outer rock and hoisted myself out. As soon as I was able to stand I drew my sword to fight any spiders that may have come out. As soon as I was sure that none of them followed me out of the cave I ran towards my horse and quickly mounted. I sheathed my sword and galloped toward Camelot praying that I wasn’t too late.  
….  
I reached the gates only to be blocked by a hoard of guards. “What are you doing?!” I shouted.  
The next thing I knew I was in the dungeons of the castle my armor and horse seized by my father’s lap dogs and I was staring my father in the eyes as he vented his anger.  
“You deliberately disobeyed me! You could have been killed!” he raged  
“Well I didn’t! Father, throw me in the stocks for a week a month even I don’t care.” I explained as I pulled out the flower I had recovered and held it out to him. “But please get this to Gaius he knows what to do with it. Don’t let Merlin die because you’re mad at me.”  
He took the flower into his hand and crushed it “No!” I cried out lunging for his hand, staring into his cold and heartless eyes.  
“You have to learn that there is a right and a wrong way to do things Arthur.” He stated as he left dropping the flower on the floor well out of my reach as the cell was shut behind me. “I’ll see you’re let out in a week.” He concluded, walking away.  
The minute he was out of sight I got on the floor and reached through the cell door to get the flower which lay just beyond the tips of my fingers, so I pushed harder until finally my fingers reached the flower and I nearly cried with joy. Now I just have to wait and see if Gaius can get to me in time. I thought dismally as I flopped onto the straw filled mat on the floor and waited.  
….  
2 hours later  
I saw Gwen in the door way and leaped for joy internally. Walked over to the food she had set down and hid the flower between the bread before calling her back. “I couldn’t possibly eat this it’s disgusting. With the state it’s in I’m not sure it’s fit for anybody” She bowed and left and for the first time in days I felt hope.  
….  
GPOV  
I poured the antidote into Merlin’s mouth as Gwen held his nose. I watched him swallow, and then sigh. He stopped breathing. I bent quickly and placed my ear to his chest only to find it silent. I turned to Gwen whose eyes were full of tears. “His heart has stopped…he’s dead.”  
Gwen flew into my chest and I hugged her gently. We were too late! I cried in anguish mentally.  
….  
APOV  
I was sitting on the floor of the dungeon when I felt a bolt of pain shoot through my body and settle in my chest. I barley muffled my cry of pain and sorrow as I realized that Merlin….my Merlin was gone, and I was too late. I moved into a secluded corner of the cell and let my tears fall as my pain consumed me.  
….  
MPOV  
I looked up and saw Gaius kissing Gwen on her head and let out a disgusted sound. “That’s disgusting you’re old enough to be her grandfather!” I scolded.  
“Merlin you’re alive!” Gwen cried.  
“No I’m just a ghost that’s come back to haunt you.” I teased, but before I could say anything further Gwen kissed me firmly on the lips before pulling away.  
“I’m sorry it’s just…I thought you were dead.”  
“It’s all right. What happened I just remember drinking the wine?”  
Gwen and Gaius shared a look and just laughed “Welcome back Merlin.” Gaius said with a smile on his face.  
….  
APOV  
I heard someone talking to the guards before the door was opened and Gaius walked in.  
I just turned away from him as my grief hit me again. Gaius knelt on the ground next to me. “Sire, I came to tell you that Merlin is alive. I heard you were refusing to eat and I knew I had to come and tell you.”  
“What?!”  
“He’s alive.” He clarified a second time.  
“Merlin’s alive….” I whispered my eyes filling with tears of joy.  
“Indeed sire.” Gaius replied with a grin on his face.  
I pulled the old man into a hug not caring who saw, “Thank you Gaius. Thank you so much.”  
“You’re welcome sire. He will be expecting to see you after you get out you know.”  
“I know and I won’t let him down.”  
We shared a smile and he turned to leave, and the thought of being stuck in this cell for the next day and a half no longer seemed worth it. Merlin was alive and I thought my heart would beat out of my chest in happiness.  
….  
The second the door to my cell opened to release me I all but ran to my room to freshen up and throw on a jacket before going straight to Gaius’s chambers.  
I pushed open the door without knocking and found Gaius sitting next to Merlin as he ate. I shut the door behind me as Merlin turned to face me.  
He was pale and the circles under his eyes were darker than normal but he was still just as beautiful as the last time I had seen him. His eyes flashed and he stood shakily and I pulled him into my arms. I kissed him then and unlike the last kiss I had given him he kissed back this time.  
I broke the kiss before it got too heated and we just put our foreheads together, relishing in the joy we both had at being together again. “I love you Merlin so much.” I murmured gently.  
“I love you too Arthur. I love you too.” He replied looking into my eyes.  
I kissed him once more, “You should rest, my father will expect you to be back to work for me tomorrow.” I sighed, my irritation with my father seeping into my voice.  
“I understand Arthur. I will be there in the morning.” He replied sweetly as he sat down in his chair.  
We shared a smile as I placed one more kiss on his perfect lips and returned to my chambers.  
….  
APOV  
I was on my bed starting at the ceiling thinking about everything that had happened, and I heard my door open. I sat up and watched as Merlin walked over to me. “Merlin, are you alright?” I asked as he sat down beside me.  
“I’m fine, I just needed to be with you, and after everything that’s happened I just need you.” He replied taking my hand in his. “Do you want to me to go?”  
“Never.” I replied kissing him.  
Merlin somehow ended up in my lap deepening the kiss. “Gods Merlin I’ve missed you.”  
“I missed you too Arthur.”  
I rolled and pinned Merlin beneath me our lower halves brushing causing us both to groan wantonly.  
“Arthur please…” Merlin begged.  
“What do you want?” I replied hoarsely  
“Please...make love to me.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, Arthur please, I need you.” He begged, rolling his hips into mine.  
I groaned “I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“You won’t please Arthur.”  
I gazed into his vibrant blue eyes and lost any argument I may have had. I kissed Merlin once more before I got up, walking over to my chest of drawers. I dug around until my fingers brushed the bottle I was searching for. I pulled it out and walked back to Merlin.  
“What’s that?” he asked  
“The best oil in the kingdom, it was a prank gift from the knights, the jokes on them because I actually have a use for it.” I explained, as I uncorked the bottle.  
Our eyes met and within seconds we were both completely naked. I kissed Merlin, pushing my tongue into his welcoming heat. I slowly kissed my way down his body making him writhe beneath me. I grabbed the bottle and coated my fingers with the oil. I teased his entrance with the tip of my finger. “Arthur.” He groaned. I smiled and pushed past the ring of muscle. I slowly moved back and forth, I took Merlin into my mouth and swallowed as I added the second finger his hips thrusting in response.  
I smiled around him and continued stretching him. Soon I added a third finger and stopped letting him adjust to the feeling. He nodded and I pulled my fingers out before pushing them back in and curling them. “BLOODY HELL DO THAT AGAIN!” Merlin cried as I brushed his prostate. I moved my fingers again, and continued to hit that sweet spot inside of him. Soon I could see how close Merlin was and pulled my fingers out earning a whimper from Merlin. I quickly coated my own member and lined up with him.  
I kissed him as I slowly pushed past the tight ring of muscle and I felt Merlin tense. I entered completely and froze letting him adjust. “Arthur Move.” He gasped and I obeyed.  
I pulled out slowly before thrusting back into Merlin’s tight heat. “Gods,” we moaned at the same time, Merlin’s eyes rolling back in pleasure. “Harder Arthur.” Merlin gasped as I hit his sweet spot.  
I pulled out almost completely before slamming back into him we both groaned. “Gods Merlin.” I groaned kissing him deeply. Merlin put his arms around my neck and held on as our pace increased even more.  
I wrapped my hand around him as we both got closer and stroked him in time with my thrusts. “Ar-Arthur!” Merlin cried out as he came on our chest his body clenching around me and I saw white. I buried my face in the crook of Merlin’s neck as we both came down from our high.  
I slowly rolled off of Merlin, grabbing a stray piece of clothing and cleaned both of us off. I kissed Merlin pushing his sweaty hair out of his face. “I love you” I whispered gently.  
Merlin looked up at me and smiled. “I love you too Arthur.”  
I saw the circles under his eyes and knew my own were very present. “We should sleep or Gaius will have my head for keeping you up all night.”  
I flopped onto my pillow and pulled Merlin to me. He curled into my chest, his hand drawing lazy patterns on my chest. Soon we were both asleep safe in each other’s arms not caring what the future held but simply living in the present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this. I hope you are all enjoying it this is by far the longest chapter I have ever written again this story is just made to break records. (5,692 words to be exact) This was my first gay love scene that I ever wrote, so I hope I did ok. With that I bid you all farewell until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Please review/kudos I won’t post the next chapter until we get at least two reviews/kudos. Constructive criticisms are welcome but flamers will NOT be tolerated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
